Vehicles typically include a lamp assembly that provides improved visibility for a driver or that informs those outside the vehicle of a running state of the vehicle. Such lamp assemblies typically increase an intensity of illumination of the surroundings of the vehicle during a running state of the vehicle.
A lamp assembly installed in a vehicle is often used, for example, in a head lamp which irradiates light in the front direction of the vehicle or in a rear lamp which illuminates the rear of a vehicle when driving at night or stopping, indicates a turn direction of the vehicle, informs other vehicles of whether a brake operation is performed, or the like.